Maura in Wonderland
by IllThinkOfSomething10
Summary: This is just something I wrote after I watched Alice in Wonderland for the 30th time. I hope you enjoy it, and there are some slight alterations to the movie, but you shall see! Rizzles eventually.
1. Chapter 1

_AN- This is in (horribly hilarious) celebration of me watching Alice in Wonderland (Yes, the one with my future husband, the one and only, Johnny Depp) for the 30th time. _

_I'm honestly not sure who I would marry first, Johnny or Hatter... Umm.. Okay.. I'm gonna stop making you guys want to throw me in some padded room in a straight jacket._

_'Cept for you, sissy. You've seen me worse. And you still deal with me. _

_I AM STILL SO BADLY SIDETRACKING. And it's still 12:03 AM and I still just wrote chapter 3 of one of my other stories.. (The Ghost of Life, go read it. It isn't finished either.. But I'm multitasking.)_

_Sidetracked again. Here we go._

_OH WAIT, ONE MORE THING! _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. The idea comes from the move Alice in Wonderland, and the characters all come from Rizzoli and Isles._

* * *

Maura was sitting in the carriage with her mother. She had had nightmares again the night before. Falling down a hole, strange creatures coming to greet her. Animals talking. She shook her head, dispelling the thoughts from her mind. She sighed, wishing her father were here to comfort her as he had so many times when she was young.

"Must we go, Mother? They will hardly notice if we don't arrive!"

"Oh, Maura. They will notice."

Maura sighed.

"Maura, did you dress properly this morning?"

She looked away from her mother, focusing out the window. Her mother put her hands on Maura's rib cage and looked at her disapprovingly.

"You aren't wearing a corset!"

Maura heard the rustle of her skirts as they were lifted to her knees.

"And no stockings?! Maura, you aren't properly dressed!"

She looked straight at her mother.

"Who is to say what is proper? What if wearing a codfish on your head was considered 'proper'?! Would you wear it?"

Her mother looked at her disapprovingly again. "Maura."

"To me, a corset is like a codfish."

"Maura, please. Not today!"

"Father would have laughed."

Her mother looked at her, distraught.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I'm tired."

"Oh, Maura. Have you been having nightmares again?"

"Not nightmares, mother. It's always the same one. Don't normal people have different dreams?"

"I just don't know, Maura."

They rode in silence from then on.

When they arrived at the party, there was a woman and a man waiting for them.

"Maura,"The woman said by ways of greeting, "Casey is waiting to dance with you. Go."

Maura walked off, not happy to be ordered around, but not much in the mood to argue either.

"You're late!" The woman said to Maura's mother, "Now the whole affair will have to be rushed!"

"I'm sor-"

"Oh, it's too late now."

The woman hurried away. Her husband stepped forward, an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sincerely sorry about my wife. She has been planning this event for over twenty years."

"It's okay. I wish my husband were here."

"My condolences. He was indeed a great man. I was mad for not investing in his crazy venture when I had the chance!"

"He thought so too."

"I hope you don't think I was taking advantage of your misfortune by buying the company."

"On the contrary, I'm glad it was you who bought it."

The two of them finished up the conversation, and wandered around the party-goers, waiting for the big moment.

* * *

While Maura was dancing with Casey, she found herself constantly distracted. Casey was getting rather annoyed with her, as well as the people around them. When the dance ended, Casey led her to the edge of the dancers area.

"Meet me under the gazebo in precisely ten minutes." He said, with a self-assuring, and rather arrogant nod.

As Casey walked away, two girls in white dresses walked up. They looked uncannily similar. The only difference was ones dress had blue polka dots, and the others had yellow stripes.

"We have a secret to tell you!" They announced.

"Well, if you tell me it won't be much of a secret, now will it?" Maura replied, already annoyed with the two of them.

"Well, you have to be surprised-"

"-will you be surprised?" One finished the others sentence, as tended to happen with the two of them.

"I won't be surprised if you tell me!"

"Well then, we can't tell you."

"I wonder if your parents know you swim in the pond naked."

"Oh, you wouldn't" They said in unison.

"Oh, but I would. Look, there they are now."

"_Casey is going to ask for your hand!"_

Maura's best friend Kayla walked up.

"You _ruined_ the surprise!"

Kayla dragged Maura away. She then told her about how everybody knew what was going to happen, and that the party was the engagement party. Soon enough, Casey's mother walked up.

"If I may have a word, Maura, darling." The hated woman said.

Maura figured she didn't have a chance of getting away, so she meekly followed the woman. They began walking through the garden.

"I have been informed you have found out about the surprise-"

"Affirmative." Maura replied, closing her lips into a tight line after speaking the single word, rather annoyed at the whole plan. How in the world could she say no in front of all these people?

"Don't interrupt me!" She snapped. Maura looked at the ground to hide her anger. The older woman took the gesture as a sign of obedience, and continued.

"You know what I have always feared?" She said to Maura.

Maura mumbled something about the stock market crashing.

"Ugly grandchildren. However," She said, pausing, and taking Maura's chin in her hand, tilting her head up. Maura tried to hide the anger in her eyes. "You are quite pretty. You are bound to produce little- _imbeciles!"_

Maura's head shot up, as the woman had let go of her and continued to walk.

"I'm sorry?" She said, unsure of why the woman would say such a thing.

"The gardeners have planted white roses when I specifically asked for red!"

"Well, you could always paint the roses red." Maura blurted, then blinked, confused as to why she would say such a thing.

"What an odd suggestion! Anyway." The woman began to ramble about Casey's delicate digestion, and how you couldn't feed him some things.

Then a flash of white caught Maura's eye. She looked over, and there, within the despicably white roses, stood a white rabbit in a waistcoat.

"Did you see that?!" She said excitedly.

"How many times must I tell you, don't interrupt! Now, see what?" The woman replied rather venomously.

"Right there! A rabbit!"

"Oh, I despise rabbits. I do love to set the dogs on them."

As the woman continued, Maura saw the flash of white again, then the rabbit stood on his hind legs, pulled out a pocket watch, and tapped it vigorously, making a show of how she needed to hurry.

"I'm sorry, but you really must excuse me!" Maura said, then ran after where the rabbit's fluffy tail had just disappeared.

She ran under the arched vines, and heard a noise in another to her right. She looked over, and saw Kayla's husband kissing another woman.

"Frank?" She said, slightly shell-shocked.

"Oh, um. Hello, Maura. Lydia is an old friend." He said, wiping the blonde woman's lipstick off his face with his white handkerchief.

"I can see that you two happen to be _very_ close." She stated flatly.

"You won't tell Kayla about this will you?"

"Well, I don't know. I am confused. Why should I not tell her?" She said shakily.

"Think about Kayla! It would break her heart! You would ruin our relationship!"

"_I_ would ruin your relationship?" Maura replied indignantly, "_I'm_ not the one sneaking around behind my fiancee's back-" She was cut off by Casey walking up.

"_There you are!_ Come on, we have to go now!" He snapped at her, and promptly dragged her off in the direction of the gazebo.

* * *

When they were in place on the gazebo, Casey got down on one knee, and held out his hands, palm-up, in front of him. Maura hesitated slightly before placing her hands in his.

"Maura Isles."

"Casey?"

Casey looked uncomfortably at the crowd, and the man who stood, painting the scene.

"_What is it?_" He hissed.

"You have a caterpillar on your shoulder." She replied calmly.

He looked at his shoulder, and, indeed, there was a bright blue caterpillar scooting it's way up his shoulder.

"Oh, ew!" He said, moving to flick it off.

"Don't hurt it!" Maura exclaimed, batting his hand away and picking it up gently with two fingers, placing it to the side. She then moved back, and replaced her hands into his.

"You might want to wash that finger." He said, with a disgusted look on his face, pulling his hand away from her one that had touched the caterpillar slightly before letting it touch him.

She looked into his disgusting eyes, feeling his impossibly, almost repulsively, soft hands in her own, knowing exactly what was coming next.

"Maura Isles. Will you marry me?" He said the last part quickly, ending it with a slimy smile that made her want to shudder.

She panicked mentally, and pulled her hands from his, walking to the front of the gazebo to face the crowd.

"I.. I think I.. This all happened so quickly.. I just.. I.. I think.. I think I need a moment." She stuttered, then ran off, down the gazebo stairs, and into the property, chasing the white rabbit who had been impatiently waiting for her the whole time.

* * *

_AN- Well. Like? Don't like? Should I continue writing it? Any ideas?_

_Let me know! _

_Also, I know it isn't exactly the same as the movie was, and I'm sorry if that upsets you but.. Yeaa. Well, I hope you're enjoying it so far!_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN- I am so sorry it took me so long to continue this story, and all my other unfinished ones, life has just been crazy and things have been happening and I ended up going away unexpectedly and had tons of work to do when I got back and just... Didn't have the time yet. Again, I'm soo sorry, and I hope it was worth the wait!_

_Disclaimer, I don't own anything._

* * *

Maura raced off after the rabbit, ducking under branches, around trees, and trying not to run into anything while keeping up an extremely fast, almost reckless pace. She almost went sprawling over a tree root sticking out of the ground, and only then did she slow down. Suddenly, she rounded a corner and there was a huge tree in the way. She tried to stop, but the ground slid out from under her feet, and she fell into a previously unnoticed hole. As she fell, she saw the strangest things. Her first thought was that she had eaten something bad and she was dreaming. She saw talking rabbits, flying pianos, and things that seemed like they should be in a normal home except they were working by themselves. Then a heartbeat, but an eternity later, she hit a tile floor. She thought she had woken up on the floor of her room, but as she looked around, there was a chandelier on the ceiling, with burning candles in it, a table in the middle of the room, and various doors on all sides.

"I'm going crazy." She said, pacing in circles around the medium-sized room. "I am losing my mind.

She started turning door handles. None opened. She checked the table. There was a small vial on the table full of clear liquid. She picked it up. A bright pink piece of paper fell off of it. Picking it up, she read in meticulously scripted handwriting "Drink me".

Now, she knew drinking strange things that you found at the bottom of a hole in a room that technically shouldn't, and possibly didn't exist, was a bad idea, but she was still slightly under the impression that she was dreaming.

She smelled it. It smelled slightly tangy, but other then that, it didn't smell like much. So she took a small drink of the thick liqiud. It was like medicine that tasted tangy and sour and disgusting all at the same time, and it dried out her throat.

Then she started shrinking.

She felt an itch beneath her skin. Then it grew to a tingling. Then it began to feel as if spiders were crawling all over her body. Then she realized the table was getting larger. And so was the room. Then it dawned on her that the room wasn't getting bigger, she was getting smaller! She shrunk and shrunk, until she began to think she would cease to exist before she stopped. The table went over her head, and she was still going. Then she stopped when she was about five inches high. She stepped out of her dress, and was magically wearing a new, more delicate-looking white dress that she hadn't had on before. Then she looked around. She was so confused as to what to do! There must be a secret panel or something around here! She walked around the room, pressing peculiar spots on the walls, until she walked into a curtain that she hadn't seen when she was large. She pushed it over, revealing a door. Except this wasn't just any door, it was the perfect size for her at her current size! She tried the handle, and to her dismay, it was locked! She looked around for a key, and then for the first time noticed through the bottom of the glass table, the small key sitting on top of it. With her superior strength, she shimmied her way up the single leg of the table, that split into four at the bottom, then realized that she couldn't reach the edge of the table from where she was.

She jumped back down, landing gracefully, and turned around. She was on the opposite side of the table that she had began on, and she saw a small box. It was made out of intricately carved metal, and it had a glass top, allowing her to see the small cake that was nestled inside. Piped in black icing on the top, in the same writing as was on the paper on the bottle, it said "Eat me."

She shrugged, figuring that it couldn't do something extremely bad if she was still here after the liquid in the vial. She proceeded to take a bite of the cake. Finding it rich and sweet, she took another. Then she felt the tingling sensation once again, before she felt her body stretch. She grew and grew, until her head hit the ceiling, and her white dress was almost tearing at the seams, even though it had stretched an extreme amount. Then she grabbed the key off of the table, dropped it, and threw back the end of the shrinking liquid. She barely noticed the shrinking feeling this time, her dress shrinking once again. She shook her head to clear the dizzy feeling coming from changing sizes three times in a short period of time. She grabbed the key off the floor, ran over and shoved the key into the lock with extreme impatience. The key turned in the lock, almost by itself, and the door opened.

Then she stepped into a world that only existed in her dreams, and she knew she was dreaming.

* * *

_AN- I love you all, I promise! It's going to get more interesting soon. I'm going to get as many chapters out as I can tonight and tomorrow, but I have to read half of a book that I really hate tomorrow... Yay. Reviews are appreciated!_


	3. Chapter 3

"_Wonderland!"_

As soon as Maura had gasped that out, the rabbit hopped up.

"You _are _the right Maura, aren't you?" The rabbit questioned.

"You can talk?!" She asked incredulously.

He sniffed. "Of course I can. Why should I not be able to?"

She wasn't sure how to reply to that, so she avoided the question completely.

"The right Maura for what? I'm Maura indeed. How can I be the wrong Maura?" She asked.

The rabbit sighed. "Well, we must go see Laveda. Come." He hopped away without giving her a chance to answer. She couldn't do anything about it, so she followed. After a while of walking purposefully through trees and flowers and stange colored plants. Suddenly, they stepped into a clearing. Curled up in the middle of the clearing, puffs of smoke coming out of her delicate nostrils, was a huge dragon of the deepest hue of purple. Maura couldn't help but let out a quiet, startled gasp, and the dragon lifted her elegant head, opening her eyes. Maura was entranced immediately by those bright, contrasting, greenish yellow eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

"Greetings, child Maura. Hello, Hare. What brings you here on so fine a morning?"

"H-how do you know my name?" Maura stuttered. "And I am not a child!"

She knew that that had been a mistake immediately. The dragons eyes sparked with anger and her head snaked back and forth dangerously.

"_You are but a child until you no longer think you are not one! Do not question me so, child!"_

Maura dipped her head respectfully, and that seemed to ease the dragons anger.

"As for your question, I know the names of all the people who step foot in my world. Welcome, child."

"Thank you, ma'am." She replied.

"Great Laveda, I have a question for you." The hare said, clearly quivering in fear under his fur.

"What is it, Hare?" She replied, purple scales shining in the sunlight as she stretched her long neck closer to the Hare, in order to hear him better.

_"She is really quite beautiful."_ Maura thought.

"I k-knew that you w-would know if this girl is.. is.. Well, if she is-"

"Spit it out, Hare!" Laveda growled.

"I wanted to know if this is _the_ Maura. The one we've been searching for for so long." He said quickly, hopping back a little bit.

The dragon leaned her head very close to Maura, scrutinizing her. She stood tall, even when the dragon snorted, and hot air blew all over her, making her uncomfortably warm. The dragon pulled back and looked at the hair.

"She might possibly not be." The dragon said, then curled back up and rested her head next to her tail. "Show her the prediction by the witch woman, Ajuoga."

The Hare hopped to a spot next to the dragon, and pulled a rolled-up piece of paper out of a hidden compartment in a tree. He then went over to a row of rocks that were relatively the same height, rolled it out, and beckoned the girl over to him. She walked over and looked upon the scroll.

It seemed to be pictures, drawn on the paper with ink. However, the pictures were moved slightly, like a hologram, when the paper was moved. She stared in awe. Suddenly, a certain picture caught her eye. There was a giant.. Creature. It was standing over a woman with long wavy hair. She was holding a sword, and swinging it towards the beasts neck, aiming for a killing blow.

Then she realized that the woman was her.

She tried to listen as the Hare blabbered on about how it showed the future since "The Beginning." Her attention was only caught at the end, when he began talking about the picture that she had seen.

"And this, this is where you slay the Daivot."

"Slay the _pardon me?_"

"The Daivot. He is the minion of the Red Queen. Trust me, you do not want to anger the Red Queen."

"Why not?"

She heard the rustle of scales as Laveda lifted her great head up.

"The Red Queen, Constance. She is the one who made our world like this." She said, "She made our world less beautiful, she is using some of our friends, such as the Hare, as slaves, and she has people like you following her. We need to make the world good again."

"And how are we to do that?" Maura inquired.

"You must slay the Daivot. You must win the crown back for Hope, the White Queen, and Constance's sister." Said the dragon, "Now, I need to sleep. Get out of my presence."

Maura almost fainted. _You must slay the Daivot._ _Slay._ She couldn't bear the thought of it.

So she ran.

* * *

She ran into the forest, running, running, not stopping until she tripped over a branch. She lay there, splayed on the dirt. Suddenly, there was a huge weight on her back. She started to struggle. Then she realized that nothing could hurt her. It was only a dream. She lay still. The creature pecked her with it's beak, and she batted at it. It screeched in anger, and its claws ripped open the pale, flawless skin on her shoulder. Pain shot through her body. The creature flew away, and she caught a glimpse of a bright purple bird, with neon teal accents. Then she passed out.

* * *

She woke to the sound of heavy footsteps running towards her. She looked up to see a woman running towards her. She had rather eccentric clothing on, and had a top hat on her head. Her wildly curly black hair exploded out from under the hat. Maura rolled over and tried to sit up, swaying slightly, but managing to stay up.

"You!" The woman said, "You, are Maura!"

At this point, a mouse and a grey rabbit ran, panting, to stand on each side of the woman.

"Are you sure, this time? She doesn't look like her." The mouse said in a horribly snooty way. She looked at Maura.

"Of course it is. I would know her anywhere."

The woman offered Maura her hand. "What happened to you?" She gasped, catching sight of the sliced skin. She pulled back her hand, not allowing Maura to get up.

"A b-bird. Landed on me. It scratched me."

The three gasped.

"Was the bird purple?" The mouse asked.

"Yes."

The mouse and the woman looked at each other.

"Well," The woman said, obviously stalling, "We have been quite rude. This is Mallymkun," She gestured to the mouse, "This is the Mad Hare," She gestured at the rabbit, "And I am the Hatter." She took off her hat and bowed deeply.

"You may also call me Jane, Jane Rizzoli. Now, we are going to have to take you to see someone, okay? I'm going to have to carry you, as you seem to not be able to walk. May I?" The Hatter said.

Maura nodded weakly, and Jane scooped her up. Pain shot through her arm again, and she passed out.

* * *

_AN- I'm sorry if this chapter is boring, guys. I promise it's going to her better._


	4. Chapter 4

When Maura woke up, she was lying on a table. The first thing she noticed was that she was still outside. The next was that Jane was standing next to her, holding her hand.

"Maura? Maura, honey. I need you to make a decision. This is Cheshire, and he can fix your arm."

Maura blinked slowly, taking a minute to comprehend the words spoken to her. She moved the arm that had been injured slightly, and gasped. Tears sprang into her eyes, but she blinked them back. She then looked at who Jane was referring to. Cheshire. She blinked, confused. It was a cat. A purple and blue striped cat.

Then he smiled. She looked into his greenish-blue eyes, and saw only kindness, slightly tinged by what she couldn't describe as anything other than sarcasm. She was scared, but the throbbing pain in her arm reminded her of her want to be healed. She simply closed her eyes and nodded. A strange sensation began, like cool mist landing on her arm. She opened her eyes, and felt her would being probed by invisible fingers. Suddenly, the pain eased, and she felt her eyelids drooping from exhaustion. She let the darkness overtake her consciousness, knowing Jane would keep her safe.

* * *

When she awoke again, she was in a giant room, crafted of white marble. The curtains had been drawn, so it was mostly dark, however, some sunlight did sneak around them, allowing her to see her surroundings. There were a few tables, and chairs, a side table, flowers, and more. As she went to step out of the bed, she realised that she was only in her underclothes. Then she noticed that on yet another table in the room, there were clothes lain out for her. She walked over and picked up the clothes. The flowing dress was a deep purple, the color of the dragons scales. As she pulled it over her head, it flowed into place. It sat perfectly over her curves.

She stepped out of the room, blinking to adjust her eyes to the light. She stood in a large hallway, still made of white marble, with white tile flooring.

_Why would you have so much white in your house? It must be terribly hard to keep clean._

She walked through what she could no longer think of as a house, it was a palace. Suddenly, she stepped into a room. There was a throne sitting on it. Gorgeous birds chattered in the rafters, all kinds of animals in the room, comfortably laying, walking around, all conversing. Suddenly, a very pale woman, with platinum blonde hair walked out. She lifted one perfectly sculpted eyebrow at Maura.

"Ah, so you're awake." She said to her, "The dress looks pretty on you, keep it, please, it had never looked right on me."

"Oh. Well, thank you." Maura said shakily, unsure how any clothing could look anything less than gorgeous on the woman. She stood there, unsure of what to do.

"I'm terribly sorry, let me introduce myself. I am the White Queen. This is my castle. The Hatter is one of my close friends. She brought you here."

She relaxed a little, knowing Jane knew the woman and she was the one who brought her here.

"I hope you don't mind. I've been wandering a little bit." Maura said.

"That's fine, as long as you don't go into the door at the end of this corridor." The woman replied, "Now, I think you should go back to sleep. Do you know how to get back to your room?"

"I believe I do."

"Bella, will you please make sure she doesn't get lost?"

A lithe white cat that looked like a snow leopard, but smaller, leapt to her feet and led the way out of the room. She trotted next to Maura, until they reached the room. The little cat never stopped talking the whole way.

"Now, there you are dear. If you need anything, just shout, I'm going to take a little nap myself just down the hallway." The cat stretched, and walked out.

Maura slipped out of the dress, laying down under the covers. She drifted off to sleep wondering what in the world could be behind the door at the end of the corridor.

* * *

_AN- I am so sorry guys. I've been considering discontinuing this story. I still am, actually. I don't know. I'm sorry this one is so short, tell me what you think!_

_I'll try and get another chapter out as soon as I can._


End file.
